A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 29 - Tyrion VII
Tyrion VII ist das neunundzwanzigste Kapitel von A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Tyrion Lennister. Zusammenfassung Spät in der Nacht wird Tyrion Lennister in seiner Kammer von Lancel Lennister gestört, der sich in Cersei Lennisters Namen über die Behandlung von Groß-Maester Pycelle beschwert. Außerdem ist Ser Jaslyn Amwasser im Namen König Joffrey Baratheons gefangen genommen worden. Lancel tritt Tyrion gegenüber äußerst arrogant auf, bis dieser ihn auf dessen Rolle im Tod König Robert Baratheons hinweist und ihn außerdem damit konfrontiert, dass er von Lancels Bettgeschichte mit der Königin wisse. Tyrion droht, Joffrey davon zu berichten, woraufhin er Lancel erpressen kann, für ihn zu spionieren. Hinterher nimmt er eine kurvenreiche Reise durch die Stadt auf sich, um den Rest des Abends mit Shae zu verbringen. Synopsis Tyrion macht Lancel zu seinem Spion Der verschlafene Podrick Payn kündigt Tyrion Lennister mitten in der Nacht seinen Vetter Lancel Lennister mit einer Botschaft an. Tyrion macht das nichts aus, da er es gewohnt ist, bis zum Morgen zu arbeiten und bspw. die Berichte von Varys' Vögelchen zu lesen oder über Petyr Baelishs Zahlen. Er nimmt an, dass Cersei Lennister denkt, dass sie ihn tief in der Nacht überraschen kann. Tyrion nimmt sich Zeit und geht sich durch die Haare, damit es so aussieht, als sei er in tiefstem Schlaf überrascht worden. Tyrion begrüßt Lancel mit den wärmsten Worten. Lancel erklärt, dass Cersei Pycelles Freilassung fordere und übergibt ihm eine Vollmacht von ihr. Tyrion täuscht Mitleid mit Cerseis Gesundheitszustand vor und hofft, dass sie keinen Rückfall erleide. Lancel versichert Tyrion, dass Cersei wieder wohlauf sei, und Tyrion ärgert sich, dass er ihr keine größere Dosis von dem Gift gegeben hat''siehe:'' III-Tyrion VI.. Tyrion bietet Lancel ein Glas gewürzten Wein an und sagt, danach könne man besser einschlafen. Lancel lehnt ab und sagt, dass er nicht zum Trinken gekommen sei. Er sagt, dass er Nachrichten von ihrer Gnaden habe, und nennt Tyrion Gnom. Tyrion denkt wieder einmal, dass die Ritterschaft Lancel kühner hat werden lassen und er bemerkt, dass Wein so seine Gefahren bringe, womit er auf König Robert Baratheons Tod anspielt, und er ergänzt, dass er dachte, dass, wenn Cersei sich so sehr um Pycelle sorgen würde, sie persönlich zu ihm kommen würde, um das zu klären. Lancel sagt, dass es egal sei, was Tyrion davon halte, Hauptsache er würde ihn sofort freilassen, da er schließlich ein treuer Diener seiner Majestät wäre. Tyrion betont, dass er Joffreys Hand des Königs sei, aber Lancel ergänzt, dass die Hand diene und die Regentin regiert, bis der König alt genug sei. Tyrion merkt, dass es Lancel Spaß macht, sich aufzuspielen. Tyrion witzelt, dass Lancel das aufschreiben solle, damit er es nicht vergesse, dann schickt er Podrick hinaus. Lancel fährt fort, dass sich Ser Jaslyn Amwasser einem Befehl des Königs widersetzt habe, woraus Tyrion schließt, dass er Pycelle nicht freigelassen hat. Cersei fordert, dass Ser Jaslyn aus seinem Amt entfernt wird und seine gerechte Strafe erhalte. Als Lancel fortfährt, dass er Tyrion warnt, erwidert Tyrion, dass er sich von ihm keine Warnungen anhören werde. Lancel greift an sein Schwert, aber die Bedrohlichkeit dieser Geste wird durch den Flaum an seiner Oberlippe ins Lächerliche gezogen, findet Tyrion. Tyrion sagt, dass er nur rufen muss, und im nächsten Augenblick wäre Shagga da und würde Lancel mit einer Axt tötet - und nicht mit einem Weinschlauch. Lancel errötet und erinnert Tyrion daran, dass er ein Ritter ist. Tyrion fragt ihn trocken, ob Cersei ihn zum Ritter geschlagen habe, nachdem oder bevor er mit ihr geschlafen habe. Ein Flackern in Lancels Augen sagen Tyrion, dass er recht hat und Varys ihn richtig informiert hat, obwohl Lancel noch versucht, sich herauszureden. Bevor Lancel fortfahren kann, fragt ihn Tyrion, ob er sich schon einmal überlegt habe, wie Joffrey reagieren würde, wenn man ihm erklärt, Lancel habe dessen Vater umgebracht, um mit seiner Mutter zu schlafen. Lancel schreit entsetzt auf und sagt, dass es so gar nicht war und dass Cersei ihm den Starkwein gegeben habe, während Lord Tywin Lennister ihm aufgetragen hat, alles zu tun, was sie ihm sagt, als er sein Knappe wurde. Tyrion fragt, ob Tywin ihm auch aufgetragen habe, mit Cersei zu vögeln, wobei er denkt, dass Lancel ein schwacher Ersatz für Jaime sein muss, aber immerhin besser als ein leeres Bett ist. Als Lancel wiederholt, dass er nur getan habe, wie ihm befohlen wurde, fragt Tyrion, ob er es etwa verabscheut habe. Es müsse schrecklich für ihn sein: der hohe Rang bei Hof, die Ritterschaft, und jetzt mache Cersei auch noch die Beine für ihn breit. Dann droht er, sofort zum König zu gehen. Als Lancel auf die Knie fällt und um Gnade fleht, sagt Tyrion, dass er sich das für Joffrey aufheben solle, denn schließlich sei er verpflichtet, dem König die Wahrheit nicht vorzuenthalten. Lancel bietet an, die Stadt zu verlassen, wenn nur keiner etwas erfährt, aber Tyrion sagt, er könne bleiben und alles bliebe beim Alten, wenn er ab jetzt Tyrion über jede von Cerseis Handlungen informiere und ihm die Treue halte. Lancel zögert keine Sekunde mit der Antwort und schwört es sogar. Tyrion schenkt ihm einen Becher Wein ein und will ihr Abkommen mit einem Trinkspruch besiegeln. Er sagt ihm, dass das alles dem Reich zugute komme und dass er es weiter bringen könne als nur zu einem lausigen Rittertitel. Dann schickt er ihn zurück zu Cersei und trägt ihm auf, ihr zu sagen, dass er ihn soweit eingeschüchtert hätte, dass er nachgegeben hätte und dass er in Zukunft nichts mehr ohne ihre Zusicherung tun werde. Pycelle könne freigelassen werden, Cersei könne ihn zur Mauer schicken oder sonstwohin, aber er könne nicht zurück in den Kleinen Rat. Wegen Ser Jaslyn solle Lancel ihr sagen, dass er glaubt, ihn mit der Zeit auf ihre Seite ziehen zu können. Als letztes sagt er Lancel, dass er nicht wünsche, dass Cersei ein weiteres Mal schwanger werden würde. Lancel errötet ein weiteres Mal und sagt ihm, dass Cersei ihn nur auf ihren Bauch kommen lasse und dass er sich daher keine Sorgen zu machen brauche. Nachdem Lancel gegangen ist, gestattet sich Tyrion einen Moment lang Mitleid mit ihm. Er denkt, dass es gut ist, dass Lancels Vater Kevan Lennister noch zwei weitere Söhne hatWillem Lennister und Martyn Lennister., denn Cersei werde Lancel sicherlich umbringen, wenn sie herausfindet, dass er sie ausspioniert, oder er wird spätestens sterben, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist und Jaime nach Königsmund heimkehrt, wobei die Frage offen bleibt, ob Jaime Lancel in einem Racheakt tötet oder Cersei Lancel vorher umbringt, um zu verhindern, dass Jaime von ihnen erfährt. Insgeheim wettet Tyrion auf Cersei. Tyrion reitet zu Shae Tyrion merkt, dass er zu viel nachdenkt und dass er vermutlich keinen Schlaf finden wird, also schickt er Podrick los, um Bronn zu wecken und zwei Pferde zu satteln. Als Bronn erscheint, fragt er Tyrion, wer ihm denn in die Suppe gepisst hätte, und Tyrion antwortet, dass ihm Cersei wieder einmal den Abend verdorben hätte. Er sagt, dass er sich langsam an den Geschmack gewöhnen haben sollte und dass ihn Cersei anscheinend mit Eddard Stark verwechsele. Bronn sagt, der sei aber ein wenig größer gewesen als Tyrion, woraufhin dieser sagt, dass er das nicht mehr war, nachdem Joffrey ihm den Kopf abgeschlagen hat. Sie verlassen den Bergfried durch ein Seitentor in der Nordmauer, reiten die Schattengasse entlang bis zum Fuß von Aegons Hohem Hügel, dann durch die Schweinestraße. Tyrion denkt währenddessen an die Hände, die es mit seiner Schwester nicht aufnehmen konnten, weil sie zu ehrlich gewesen sind. Die einzige Möglichkeit, sie zu schlagen, ist, mit ihren Spielchen mitzuspielen. In Chatayas Bordell ist eine Menge los. Chataya begrüßt sie, führt sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum und bringt ihnen Wein, wobei sie sich für dessen Qualität entschuldigt. Sie sagt, sie fände zur Zeit keinen guten Wein in der Stadt, egal, was man zahlen würde. Bronn geht mit einem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen nach oben, während Tyrion auf Alayaya warten muss, die gerade zu tun hat. Reigen erscheint und setzt sich auf Tyrion Schoß. Sie bietet Tyrion ihre spezielle "Kur" an und beschwert sich darüber, dass Tyrion immer nur zu Alayaya wolle. Reigen lässt erst von Tyrion ab, als Alayaya erscheint und ihn nach oben führt, wobei sie erzählt, dass Reigen eine Wette mit Marei abgeschlossen hat, dass sie es schafft, Tyrion zu verführen. Alayaya zweifelt allerdings daran, dass irgendjemand aus dem Bordell Tyrion zur Untreue verführen kann. Im Turmzimmer fragt er sie, was sie eigentlich die ganze Zeit mache, während er fort sei, und Alayaya sagt, dass sie viel schlafe und hoffe, bald ein Buch lesen zu können, denn Marei bringe ihnen Lesen bei. Tyrion verschwindet durch den Tunnel, steigt im Stall auf einen Wallach und reitet davon. Dabei hört er die Menschen feiern und denkt an Tysha, was ihn traurig macht, weil er immer noch denkt, dass sie eine von seinem Bruder bezahlte Hure gewesen sei. Aber er denkt auch, dass er dank Shae über sie hinweggekommen ist. Er erreicht das Anwesen, das Varys eingerichtet und sicher gemacht hat, damit er Shae sehen kann. Er hatte dem Eunuchen gesagt, dass er sie nur von hässlichen, gefährlich aussehenden Männern bewacht wissen will. Varys hatte ihm eine Reihe von hässlichen Kerlen vorgeführt: einen kastrierten Würger, zwei üble Burschen aus Ibben, die sowohl ihre Äxte als auch sich gegenseitig liebten, und noch einige andere. Tyrion hätte gerne seine Bergstämme eingesetzt, z. B. Chellas Schwarzohren, aber es wäre zu riskant gewesen. Ein Braavosi mit einer Hasenscharte, schief stehenden Augen und vielen Dolchen am Gürtel lässt ihn hinein. Er betritt Shaes Zimmer. Sie schläft nackt, hat im Schlaf die Decke beiseite geschoben und sieht für Tyrion perfekt aus. Er will sie eigentlich nicht stören, doch erregt ihn ihr Anblick sofort. Sanft legt er sich zu ihr und sie haben Sex miteinander. Als sie die Augen öffnet, sagt sie, sie habe einen Traum gehabt, und Tyrion antwortet ihr, dass das kein Traum sei und denkt darüber nach, dass er genau für diese Intrigen und den Krieg gemacht ist - und für dieses Mädchen. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Tyrion Lennister Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Königsmund spielen Kategorie:Kapitel, die im Roten Bergfried spielen Die Saat des goldenen Löwen: Kapitel 01